1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ZIF socket, and particularly to a ZIF socket having enough space for manipulating an actuating rod thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a low-profile ZIF socket receiving an integrated circuit (IC) chip has small space for handling. Referring to FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, a conventional ZIF socket 5 includes a base 6, a sliding cover 7 and an actuating rod 7. The base 6 comprises a plurality of through holes 60 for receiving corresponding contacts 50, a lower receiving channel 61 and a concavity 62 in front of the lower receiving channel 61. The sliding cover 7 is assembled on the base 6 and comprises a plurality of receiving holes 70 for receiving corresponding pins of an integrated circuit chip 52. The sliding cover 7 includes a tailboard 71 in a rear end thereof. The tailboard 71 comprises a mounting section 74 and a second transverse receiving channel 73 in a middle of the mounting section 74. The actuating rod 8 is substantially an L-shaped rod and comprises a straight handle 80 and a driving arm 81 perpendicular to the handle 80. The driving arm 81 is retained in the lower receiving channel 61 by the mounting section 74 and includes a curved arm 82 extending forwardly in a middle thereof. The curved arm 82 is received in the concavity 62 of the base 6 and drives the sliding cover 7 to move longitudinally along the base 6. When the handle 80 moves between a closed position and an open position, the curved arm 82 rotates in the concavity 62 and drives the sliding cover 7 to move longitudinally along the base 6 thereby moving the pins of the chip 9 to electrically connect with the contacts 50.
However, when the handle 80 is in the closed position, i.e., in a horizontal position, a distance between the handle 80 and a mating printed circuit board 51 is too small to hold and the ZIF socket 5 is inconvenient to handle.
Hence, an improved ZIF socket with enough space for handling is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional ZIF socket.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a ZIF socket with enough space for handling.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a ZIF socket with a plurality of contacts comprises a base, a sliding cover and an actuating rod. The base includes a baseboard and a mounting portion in a rear end thereof. The baseboard comprises a plurality of through holes for receiving the contacts. The mounting portion comprises a first transverse receiving channel. The sliding cover is assembled on the base and comprises a cover board and a tailboard in a rear end thereof. The cover board includes a pair of side walls extending from each transverse edge thereof. The tailboard comprises a second transverse receiving channel in middle thereof. The actuating rod includes a handle and a driving arm extending perpendicularly from an end of the handle. The driving arm comprises a pair of coaxial pivots received in the receiving channel and a curved arm extending forwardly between the pivots. The curved arm is received in the upper receiving channel and rotates to drive the sliding cover to move longitudinally along the base. The handle has a straight rod and a grasping arm parallel to the straight rod with an upswept distance. The grasp arm includes a remainder portion with removal of a lower portion thereof to afford large space for handling.